1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, particularly, to a PCB selectively supporting two different connectors and selectively connected to two inductors.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer motherboard includes hard disk drive (HDD) connectors to install HDDs, such as SAS (serial attached SCSI) HDDs and SATA (serial ATA) HDDs. While SAS and SATA HDDs can use the same peripheral component interconnection (PCI) chip for transmitting data, the motherboard normally only supports connectors of one type, meaning that layout of the motherboard must be changed when the HDD type is changed, increasing the cost for producing motherboard.